koopatrevsgoanimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki:Featured article
A part of the Good and featured articles series. :Nomination instructions can be found here. Featured articles, or FAs are featured ones. They are part of the article statuses. Visit this page for more information. Current FA of the Day (FADAY): . Featured articles introduced on: July 21, 2012 FADAY introduced on: December 23, 2012 List of FAs *If you are confused by this table and wish to find out which articles are currently featured, then you can visit Category:Featured Articles. 'Legend' *A - Promoted directly from the normal article status to FA status *B - Upgraded from GA status to FA status *C - Demoted back to GA status *D - Demoted back to the normal article status : in order of appearance (when the article became featured) Criteria See this page. Featured article of the day Featured articles are shown on the main page every time an article is upgraded to an FA status. If there are multiple articles that have FA statuses (upgraded on the same day), then they will take turns featuring at the main page for a week. However, the second article to be featured might have a chance to be featured for a longer time. For example, if article A and B were featured on the same date, then article A or B, let's say A, will be featured for a week. Then B, will also be featured for a week after article A's one week period ends. However, if there are no articles that are featured after a article B's one week period, then article B will be a FADAY until a new article becomes featured. There is no official way to choose which (of the two or more FA's) article gets to be featured first, second, third and so on, respectively. The best way to decide should be to choose the first article to be featured on the day (e.g. Article A gets to go first if it was featured on 12:00 AM UTC, and Article B will be featured next if it was featured after 12:00AM UTC on the same day.). However, if they were featured in the same time, then it will be based on alphabetical order. If one of the two (or more) articles gets promoted or demoted into another status, then the other article will take its FADAY place on that day. If another article gets featured during the one week FADAY period that the other featured article is taking, then the article that was featured during the week would have to wait its turn until the next FADAY period is available. An article cannot be featured as a FADAY for multiple times, unless it is demoted into another status then back to an FA again. I'll arrange another system, preferably Wikipedia's version.|User:Koopatrev}} On January 27, 2013, a decision was made. as of currently) reaches 250 and there is over 1 FA per day, then there will be daily FAs'.}} However, on June 28, 2013, the decision was declined. Right now, this is the current FADAY - . See also *Good articles Category:Article status